The Rise of the Great Devourer
"It's a moving fortress!" - Sensei Wu The Rise of The Great Devourer is the 12th episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The epsiode begins where Sensei Wu is having a vision of Pythor awakening the The Great Devourer, foreshadowing scenes from the entire episode. Meanwhile, during a storm, Lloyd is training, and Pythor arrives, trying Lloyd to the equipment and duct taping his mouth shut. The ninja, not knowing about Lloyd's dilemma, arrive at Torchfire Mountain to destroy the Fang Blades. Sensei Wu, however, tells the ninja about his destiny, saying that he "will not be able to see tomorrow". The ninja, not understanding, proceed to go burn down the Fang Blades, Meanwhile, Lloyd, having set himself free, manages to get the tape off and warn the ninja that Pythor is aboard. Sensei Wu, almost falling into the volcano, is saved by the ninja, but Pythor arrives and is about to kill them when Lloyd arrives. Lloyd and Pythor fight while Nya saves the ninja and Sensei Wu from all falling to their doom. Lloyd, whose attacks are badly failing, manages to at least kick Pythor in the face. However, Pythor jumps off the Destiny's Bounty and his caught in a Fangpyre helicopter by Skales, and escapes. The Serpentine then invade a tour bus, and take it over. The ninja pursue them in their vehicles, but the Fangpyres mutate the bus with their venom and use the snake-like features of the bus to attack the ninjas. Working together, the ninjas, Wu, and Nya are able to defeat most of the Serpentine. By the time they arrive at the front car, Sensei Wu separates them from himself, saying that defeating Pythor is his destiny, and their destiny is to protect Lloyd. Wu and Pythor battle in the train car, while Lloyd uses the Bounty's anchor to carry the bus to Ouroboros. Meanwhile, the other car crashes in front of the city, and Pythor takes the Fang Blades over to the arena, where he plans to awaken the Devourer. At the Slither Pit, Pythor places the Fang Blades into each of the four front teeth of the Great Devourer statue. The statue begins to spill venom, lighting up the Slither Pit. Sensei Wu arrives, angered by what Pythor has done. He tells him that the Devourer will also consume the Serpentine. Pythor, ignoring Wu's warning, triumphantly marvels the awakening. The statue crumbles, and to Pythor's shock, nothing is inside. By that time, the ninja, Lloyd, and Nya arrive. To Pythor's horror, the Slither Pit itself begins to break under him, slowly revealing the Great Devourer underneath. Pythor, desperately trying to escape, is stopped by Sensei Wu, who says that he must witness what he has created. Wu also tells the ninja that this was his destiny. The Slither Pit finally breaks down, and the giant Great Devourer slithers out, snapping it's head at the screen with it's mouth wide open. To be continued... Trivia *This episode was originally going to be called "The Final Hour Part 1" and Day of the Great Devourer was going to be called The Final Hour Part 2. Cast *Kai/Tour Guide - Vincent Tong *Jay/Mailman - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Sensei Wu- Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon- Jillian Michaels *Nya/Mother - Kelly Metzger *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Skales/Mezmo - Ian James Corlett *Chokun - Michael Dobson Gallery ChokunGetsTead.png MezmoWithDinner.png LloydAttacks.png SamuraiXMech.jpg PyhtorUnleashingDevourer.jpg|Pythor unleasing the Great Devourer. TorchfireMt.JPG|Torchfire mountain. Tgd4.jpg Tgd3.jpg Tgd2.jpg Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:TV Show Category:Television Category:Ninjago